Simon in trouble
by AlvinSimonTheodore
Summary: this is my first Story. Alvin get the Feeling Simon get big Trouble so he was right. but he doesn't know how big the Trouble is. enjoy ;-) The next chapters will follow... They are the CGI movie Chipmunks. And a big thanks to Bluewolfbat for helping with Chapter2 and 3
1. Chapter 1

**Simon in** **trouble**

Chapter 1

It is a sunny day, and the three chipmunks are in school. Of course Alvin isn't very happy about that. He tried to stay at home, but Dave don't believe him he was ill. So he was sitting bored in the class. When he fall asleep Simon woke him up. "Alvin, watch out, if you don't want to go to the principal again!" "Hmm? Oh yeah, of course. Sorry Simon."

After class Simon ran out of the classroom. Normally he stayed as long like the teacher. That makes Alvin thinking about.

At home he go to Simon, he was in the kitchen and make some toast waffles. "Are you hungry?", asked Simon Alvin. "No thank you. I want only to talk to you Si." Simon looked confused at Alvin. "I want only know if is something wrong, because you ran today very fast home. If there are any problems you know you can tell me." "I know Alvin. *deep breath* But there are no problems. I was only very hungry that's all."

"Well okay Si." Alvin has a big ego but he cared a much about his brothers. So next day he watched exactly what Simon do at school. He felt not very good about to spy at Simon. But he have to find out what happened with Simon.

At the next day he walked all the time behind Simon. All was normal as suddenly after lunch he see how two boys follow Simon to the toilet. He try to hear what they are speaking but he didn't understand anything. As the boys come out he looked carefully in, and he was shocked what he see. He felt anger and fear at the same time. Simon sit on the floor and cried. As Simon see Alvin watching him he stop to cry and whipped his tears with his sleeve from his cheeks. "What happened Si?" "Nothing! *sniff*" Simon stand up and tried to go pass Alvin, but Alvin pushed him against the wall. And at this moment Alvin see that Simon's glasses were broken and he was bleeding out of his nose. "Did one of the two boys did that to you? You know what I done with them. They will wish they even doesn't see you!" "Come on Alvin, it's nothing, really! Just forget what you see." "And how do you want to explain that to Dave?" "I don't know. It's a thing between them and me!"

Next chapter follow…


	2. Chapter 2

**Simon in** **trouble**

Chapter 2

At home Simon ran directly in the bathroom to whip of the blood from his face and change his clothes. Dave doesn't notice something about that what happened at school.

Alvin doesn't know what to do. Should he tell Dave? Or should he let Simon to do this by himself? In every moment he thinks about what he sees. And he asked himself who they are and why they bully Simon. He can't get a reason for that what happened. So he get the idea, he could ask Brittany, if she can help him. So he call Brittany and ask her to come to his room. When Brittany comes into Alvin's room, she asked him: „What's going on?" "Can you look after Simon who is bullies him and maybe why? He knows that I am looking after him. So maybe you can hear or see something." "Well, sure I can. But what should I do if he is getting hurt again?" "I think it is better if you will stay in the background."

Next day in the school cafeteria, Brittany sat next to Simon. "Hey Si. What happened with your glasses?" "Hmm? Oh Yeah just an accident." Brittany knows exceptlly what happened, because Alvin told her yesterday. So she did as she doesn't know the truth. Then she noticed that Simon looks nervously all the time to the table with two boys. She asked herself, if there two boys the bullies and why he is so nervously. He is always a bit nervously but not like that.

When Simon goes to next class Brittany goes to the Table where the two boys are sitting.

They are talking about something but when they noticed Brittany come to them over, they stopped and looked at Brittany. She asked them:" Hey boys listen, if I find out that you bully Simon I will be very angry!" " Hey we did nothing." one of the boys said. "So why is Simon looking so nervously at you?" "Maybe because we are know why it happened that way."

"Why happened that with Simon?" "Because he told the teacher that Erik and Jeremy didn't do the homework so they get in trouble. And that's the reason why they are bully him." "Oh well thank you boys." Brittany leave the table with a little smile on her face. After the last lesson she ran to Alvin's Room and told him what she heard from the boys. Alvin starts to smile and said:" Of course I know them. I will talk to them tomorrow. Thanks Britt."

In the morning of the next school day, he goes directly to Erik and Jeremy and said to them:" I know that you two are bully Simon and why." Then Erik stops Alvin:" Look If you don't go away the same thing happened to you!" "Did you just realize who I am?" Are you thinking that I do not hurt you just because you are the most popular student at school? Then you can come at lunch to the toilets."

So there he goes at lunch time to the toilets. The bullies are waiting for him already. Alvin try's to defend himself, but he is too little. And so he gets a hard punch into his stomach. He fall backside against the wall. And stay there until Simon was searching him. He pulled Alvin up and Alvin has a big pain to get up. Simon finally get Alvin home.

Next Chapter follow…


	3. Chapter 3

**Simon in** **trouble**

Chapter 3:

When they come home, Brittany see Alvin and that he has big pain. She ran over and helped Alvin the stairs up. "Alvin what happened?" "Well *ugh* I have meet the bullies." "Why did they that now to you?" "Maybe because, they were afraid that I told it the teachers." "Ohh Alvin." Brittany said looking sadly to Alvin. "Should I help you into your bed?" "Well please Britt. " Alvin get the feeling that Brittany care a much more about him as before. He likes Brittany a long time more than a friend. But until now he didn't know if she feels like he does. So he can't hide his smile when Brittany helped him into his Bed. Of course Brittany noticed that. "Well are you happy again?" "What do you mean Britt? I was only thinking that it is a little bit … you know." "No I don't know what you mean." She knows exactly what he means. But she wanted to hear it. "Well, uhm… it's that way it's a little bit strange that you care so much about me. Because I…." "Yes? What is with you?" "I…I really like you." "Yes I know. I mean we are friends." "No… No I mean in another way. Do you understand now?" "Oh…. Alvin I like you to very much. But I think it's better you talk now to Simon he wait's all the time. I will come later again. Then we can talk about it." Brittany leaves the room and give him a kiss on his cheeks. He can't stop to smile over his face. Then Simon comes in. "Are you okay Alvin?" "What oh yes… But I have to talk with you. That happened just because I want to help you. I mean it hurts a much but you're my brother. And I would do everything for you. I mean you would do the same thing for me or Theodore, right?" "Of course, Alvin.

You're my brother to. Thank you very much Alvin." Simon hugged Alvin long and leaves the room. Alvin fell quick asleep.

Simon goes to Theodore into the living room and watch TV. After a while of watching a cartoon, they went upstairs to bed. Dave checks on them and goes to bed too. When everyone was sleeping, Brittany went to Alvin's bedroom and laid down next to him. She kissed him on his cheeks before saying "Goodnight Alvin," and fell asleep.  
Later on, Simon had a nightmare. He dreamed about the bullies and how they hurt him and Alvin. Simon tossed and turned during his nightmare, accidentally throwing his sheets over himself. Suddenly, Simon woke up and realized that he was stuck under his bed sheets. "Ahhhhhh! Oh no! Help!" Simon cried out as he tried to get out of his bed sheets, but struggled. "Help! Get me outta here! Who turned out the lights?!" Simon exclaimed as he struggled under his bed sheets. Suddenly, Simon fell off his bed, and took his sheets with him. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Oh, help!" Simon cried out on the floor, how completely covered by the bed sheets. Theodore woke up and grabbed a flashlight near his bed. He shined the flashlight, until he saw something moving under white bed sheets. Theodore was frightened by what he saw and thought it was a ghost! "Ahhhhhh! A ghost!" Theodore cried out before running out of the room and into the hallway. The sheet covered Simon followed him, scaring Theodore even more. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ghost!" Theodore cried out again, now running into Dave's bedroom.  
Theodore jumped up on Dave's bed, and woke him up. "What happened Theodore?" "T-T-T-T-There's a gh-ghost in the hallway! At first the ghost was in the bedroom, and Simon wasn't there. I ran away, but the ghost followed me into the hallway!" "Theodore, there is no ghost," Dave replied back, until they heard some muffling noise coming from the hallway. "It's the ghost!" Theodore cried out, hugging Dave. "Let's check it out," Dave said, getting out of bed. He and Theodore walked out into the hallway with the flashlight and sweet the sheet covered Simon. Theodore ran back down the the ground, and looked nervously at the ghost. "Help! Help! Get me outta here!" the ghost cried out. Dave took the bed sheets off the ghost revealing Simon. Simon then saw Theodore as his brother smiled. "I am very sorry Theodore. I didn't want to scare you, I was just trapped under my bed sheets. I'm sorry little buddy," Simon apologized. He hugged Theodore, grabbed his bed sheets, and helped Theodore back to bed. Simon then put his bed sheets back on his bed, and fell asleep.  
The next morning, Alvin woke up and saw Brittany next to him. He again and said: "Good morning Britt." She woke up and answered him. "Oh good morning, Alvin. How do you feel?" "Better, when I see you Britt." 

So Alvin and Brittany start their relationship.

And this is the **End** for that story. Thanks for reading it. I hoped you like it. ^^


End file.
